blood_ladfandomcom-20200222-history
Characters
'Characters ' Major/Minor Characters appearing throughout the manga/anime series. Not Spoiler Free! Notice: The Blood Family is also seen as the "Vlad" family online in scans. In English, their last name is translated to Blood. Additionally, the only information available is mainly that of what has been translated. Occasionally some information is written by the community, but otherwise not much is yet known about upcoming chapters. Contribution Notices: If you add to this page, please take consideration into preserving the formatting, and please try to use the English translations of names. 'Terms to Know' *Dispensations or Privilege Magic *Dopplegangers *Mazo *The Door of Magical Essence *The Dimensional Highway *Maryoku [[Staz Charlie Blood|'Staz Charlie Blood']] (チャーリ)'' 98939.jpg 100162.jpg 100163.jpg 134207.jpg 134347.jpg 134201.jpg The main protagonist of the series. He is the boss of the Eastern district of Demon World, terrifying to others and supposed to be an elite vampire that drinks blood but in reality, he is just a normal vampire otaku who is obsessed with everything from Human World, but mostly Japan. More ''here Yanagi Fuyumi (柳冬実) 100159.jpg 100156.jpg 134203.jpg 143447.jpg 149137.jpg 166401.jpg 166401.jpg Fuyumi yandere.jpg Yanagi fuyumi.jpg Yanagi.jpg The female protagonist of the series. The human girl who becomes lost in Demon World through unknown methods and for unknown reasons, she becomes a ghost after being eaten by a carnivorous plant. More here [[Hydra Bell|'Hydra Bell (Haidora Beru)']] (ハイドラ・ベル) 99905.jpg 100168.jpg 101263.jpg 166191.jpg 166193.jpg 166195.jpg 166197.jpg 166399.jpg A sorceress of the highest quality, she meets up with Yanagi and Staz after they use her gateway connecting Hell and Earth after it was stolen from her. More here '' Wolf (ウルフ'') 99906.jpg 100170.jpg 100171.jpg 101258.jpg 101261.jpg 101262.jpg 134345.jpg An experienced and talented street fighter, Wolf is a long time friend and rival of Staz. Wolf was abandoned by his parents for not being a pure werewolf. Read more here . Deku (デク) 99907.jpg 162191.jpg Staz's close friend and head enforcer in Eastern hell. Read more here . Saty (サティ) 99909.jpg Untitled-1.jpg Owner of the Cafe "The Third Eye'. She never speaks , but does communicate with Beans. Mame is her "partner", and helps see with her third eye. Read more here . Braz D. Blood (ブラッド・D・ブラッズ) 134343.jpg 154969.jpg 149123.jpg 143415.jpg 162169.jpg 188528.jpg Staz' older brother. It seems that he is one of the primary antagonists of the story. More here Liz T. Blood (ブラッド・T・リズ) 144727.jpg 143411.jpg 143413.jpg Staz's younger sister. Liz is in charge of keeping order in Hell and determines the guilt or innocence of an individual and, subsequently, delivers a deserving punishment. She initially despised Staz and disowned him as her sibling due to the amount of attention that he received from their elder brother, Braz, in comparison to herself. More here. Pantomime (Papradon Akim / Akimu Papladon) (パップラドン・アキム) 4758-1071409170.jpg 131563.jpg 145481.jpg 143407.jpg tumblr_mhfaclTcro1rn5vz8o1_500.jpg An artificial demon (Dubbed "Artificial Demon Number 9") delivered to Franken Stein, who battles Staz. He was originally a demon named Pantomime, who was performing a top-secret mission for Father Wolf before he suddenly went out of contact. He is the main antagonist of the series. More here Franken Stein (フランケン・シュタイン) 166419.jpg Untitled-2.jpg The mad scientist of the demon world. He helps Wolf keep Fuyumi from disappearing. Despite his strangeness, his medical knowledge is great. However, he has issues with making explosives, and often blows up parts of his lab. Currently, he is assisting Braz by continuing his experiments on Akim. He also holds a keen scientific interest in Fuyumi, believing that her potential is limitless and that she would make the perfect specimen in his research to create the perfect demon. Read more here. Mimic Yoshida (ミミック吉田) 99908.jpg Untitled-3.jpg Untitled-4.jpg A rookie Eastern Hell enforcer, Yoshida has the ability to replicate anyone's appearance. He looks up to Staz' ability and power. Currently, he is filling in as Staz's double in Eastern Hell. Read more here . Hydra Knell (Haidora Neru) (ハイドラ・ネル) 143377.jpg 143549.jpg Bell's and Fuyumi's younger brother. He is ordered by his mother (Nene) to kidnap Fuyumi and bring her to their family estate. He is also capable of dimensional magic, though his abilities aren't as advanced as Bell's. Read more here . Nyen (Nene) (ネネ) 167155.jpg 167857.jpg 167865.jpg The mother of Fuyumi, Neru and Beru. She orders Neru to bring Fuyumi to her. "Pen-pals" with Braz. Her body includes both her and her "doppleganger ", who is Fuyumi's true (and human) mother. Because of her relation to Fuyumi, Staz feels a similar "vampiric-type" feeling towards her as he does with Fuyumi. She is married to Heads Hydra, and lives within his domain. She wishes to take Fuyumi as her own, however, does not seemingly succeed. Read more here . Heads Hydra heads1.jpg heads2.jpg heads3.jpg heads4.jpg The immature and perverted father of Knell and Bell. He is the Hydra, and can move about creating space, which is where both Knell and Bell gained their powers from. In addition, he can alterate between a dragon form and a more human-like form. The only enemy he is afraid of is Yanagi, Fuyumi's father. Because of this, he allows Staz to take Fuyumi back with him, in order to not take away another loved one from Yanagi. He has something to do with Fuyumi ending up in the demon world, after being ordered to give his transportation magic to Pantomime. Read more here . Mamejirou "Mame" (豆次郎) 134209.jpg 99910.jpg A creature of high magical properties, he can speak and combine his power with Satie. He is the younger brother in his family (as indicated by the suffix in his name). Read more here. Beros (べロス) 149135.jpg 175557.jpg 148835.jpg beros.PNG The Chief of the Acropolis police under the King, and Beros is Goyle's partner. As a member of the Acropolis police, she is in charge of maintaining peace and order. After Braz illegally comes and goes from the Acropolis as he pleases, Beros finally has a reason to bring him to the King's Castle. As shown in a bonus comic (American Vol. 3), she is also in a band called the "Evil Potato". Her privilege magic is called the "Underdog Choker", which is a curse that will follow a person wherever he or she goes. It causes a dog collar to appear on a person, and prevents them from using any magic or they will suffer severe pain for attempting to do so. Read more here . 'Zombie Brothers' zombie brothers.jpg The two zombies in charge of fighting inmates who challenge them to a fight in Liz' prison. They are very powerful, and are able to fight even if their body parts are severed. Defeating them will grant freedom from Liz' prison. Plant Seller Untitled-10.jpg Untitled-8.jpg Untitled-7.jpg Untitled-9.jpg A man in Hell who controls plants, and attempts to murder Staz. However, he is defeated by Staz' vampiric powers, using his signature technique: ZIP to destroy the Plant Seller's heart. ''- Deceased'' Yanagi Untitled-11.jpg Untitled-12.jpg Untitled-13.jpg Fuyumi's father and the human doppleganger of the Haidora's family butler. After being told that his wife had merged with her doppleganger Nyen, he decided that he would raise their daughter by himself in order to give her a normal human life. Thus, though it broke his heart, he renounced his wife, insisting that she return to the demon world with Heads Hydra. His selflessness and sincerity — rare factors in the demon world — impressed Heads. Oniqlo's Human World Branch Shopkeeper Untitled-14.jpg Untitled-16.jpg Untitled-15.jpg Untitled-17.jpg The demon who runs the demon's world's famously popular brand "Oniqlo" human world branch. The store also contains the Great Devil Underwear. Staz is told to enter it by Beru and fight the shopkeeper if he wants Fuyumi back. Chicken Brothers wwwww.jpg a.jpg b.jpg The two chicken brothers who own a transport service. They quickly bring Staz and others to Wolf's territory.They are supposedly extremely fast, but it is stated by Wolf that he is faster then them. They are slow at counting money. Tobi (トビ) & Kiji (キジ) tobi kiji.jpg Wolf's two right-hand men, who join the crew on a few of their excursions. According to Wolf, they're very strong in spite of their unimpressive appearance. Haidora Family's Butler c.jpg|Butler Untitled-13.jpg|Yanagi's Actual Father The butler of the Haidora (Hydra) family. The demon doppleganger of Fuyumi's father. He was employed by Heads in order to make sure he never meets Fuyumi's father, Yanagi. Father Wolf (Wolf-Daddy) e.jpg f.jpg g.jpg The current King of the Demon World. Father of Wolf. He killed the Blood siblings' father, who was the previous King. As King, he is in charge of maintaining the humoungous door that leaks out the Demon World's magical essence. Richarz Blood father blood2.jpg father blood1.jpg fathers.jpg|Blood bowing before Father Wolf A powerful, noble vampire and the father of Braz, Staz, and Liz. He was the original Demon King of Acropolis until he was killed by Father Wolf. Deceased for 10 years, until he was "resurrected" by Braz, in order to be the true King once again. He seems to be a relatively caring father and also shares his sons' laidback demeanor. Read more here . [http://blood-lad.wikia.com/wiki/Goyle Goyle'' (Goir) (ゴイル)] 170713.jpg Untitled-5.jpg Untitled-6.jpg Police Chief of his division under the King. He very much likes glasses. His anger, which gets slightly magnified, manifests into a demon creature from inside him, called "Angry Spear" or "Spear-head of Fury", which is one of his dispensations . Read morehere . Angry (Angra) angry1.jpg angry2.jpg Goyle's first dispensation . Angry is a small dragon-like demon that is a manifestation of both Goyle's anger and magic. The process of manifestin Angra is not very graceful; Goyle's angry spills out through his mouth as if he is vomitting, which then in turn takes shape as Angra. This dispensation's nature is to seek out and help destroy the object of Goyle's anger. Yukki yukki.jpg|The Snowman, Yukki While Staz is in search of Fuyumi's kidnapper, he meets Sabao, who brings him to Yukki. Yukki is a snowman, so everything around him gets freezing cold. However, he happens to be cold himself, which is why he wears a jacket. Sabao that annoying guy.jpg Sabao escorts Staz to Yukki while Staz is in searh of Fuyumi's kidnapper. He has a very unique way of speaking, which can most closely be described as having a hippy/beach bum tongue. He seems to not mind Yukki's freezing cold atmosphere. Samu (サム) 167119.jpg 166387.jpg The Senior of Team Fearless, a group of vampire hunters. He is an assassin hired by Nyen to eliminate Staz. He is also a samurai lover who dresses and speaks like a samurai, and wields a powerful silver sword. He usually maintains a calm, professional yet playful demeanor. He was defeated by Staz. Siam Kid (Shamkid) (シャムキッド) 182339.jpg The leader of "Team Fearless", a group of vampire hunters. Hired to assassinate Staz. He has the ability to change into a cat. Siam Kid is very ambitious, and overestimates Staz' vampiric ability. Despite his eagerness, the rest of his team knows he is not able for the resposibility of the task ahead. Numerous times he is tempted by a drug called "silver vine" that supposedly he habitually used in his past. By having a part of someone's body, like hair, Siam's power allows him to predict the actions of his opponent. He is voiced by Noriaki Sugiyama in the OVA. Roi (ロイ) '' 166389.jpg The Brains of Team Fearless, a group of vampire hunters hired to assassinate Staz. Roi is often very tired and would rather be taking a nap, however he is able to work (like on a computer) while sleeping. Roi's ability allows him and his teammates to communicate telepathically with each other through Roi's sleeping body. This is depicted in the manga as an almost digital-chatroom-esque scenario. He is voiced by Akira Ishida in the OVA. 'Katy' (ケイティ) ' 183329.jpg Wolf's biological mother. She has long resided in the Human World, and now is an English teacher at a highschool. Her powers were passed down to Wolf, and are highly sought after by Wolf Daddy. Rasodo (ラソド) 167123.jpg 166391.jpg The Strong Man of Team Fearless, a group of vampire hunters hired to assassinate Staz. Orine (オリネ) 186601.jpg A young witch who is under the employment of Wolf-Daddy. She conjures golems which Wolf-Daddy practices his sparring on. Jasmine (ジャスミン) ' 167121.jpg The Lone Female of Team Fearless, a group of vampire hunters hired to assasinate Staz. She is a Jiang Shi, aka Hopping Corpse. Herrschaft Grimm grimm.png|Herrschaft Grim Door.png|Grimm's magic emerging from the door. Herrschaft Grimm was the first Demon World Acropolis King. He was very greedy, and as a result, absorbed too much magical essence, which killed him. Trapped behind the Door of Magical Essence by the next kings, his magic lives on. Currently, his magic is using Akimu Papladon as a vessel. Kelly kelly.png kelly2.png Kelly is one of Akimu's artificially created demons. She and Burgundy are sent to defeat all of the Demon World's territory bosses. Her magic value is 57,000 organ. Burgundy burgundy.png burgundy2.png Burgundy is one of Akimu's artificially created demons. Her and Kelly are sent to defeat all of the Demon World's territory bosses. Her magic value is 54,000 organ. Pati pati2.png pati1.png Pati is a boy who lives in the "hinterlands" of the Demon World. At a certain time every day, he uncontrollably turns into a giant beast, who goes on a rampage until his transformation wears off. The only person that can stop his rampage is a mysterious old man. 'White Step' old man.png old man2.png The Old Man named White Step. Not only is he the only one who can stop Pati's beastly rampages, but he also mentors Staz and friends in their training to defeat Akimu. When he was younger, Step worked in the same Undecoverteam as Wolf Daddy (who was then called "Red Wolf"), before Richarz became the King. Despite the fact he's a human, his power is overwhelming. He got lost in the Demon World at the age 34. Category:Characters Category:About Category:Anime Category:Manga